


Bone Deep

by Harky21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is the prince of Nipponai. He's 23 and positive he will never find his erosgape. Surprise, surprise when he runs into the Crown Prince of Russania and everything changes.





	Bone Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiamondWinters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/gifts).



> This all started with a donation that Diamond made for the YoI Charity auction! It was supposed to me 1500 words... and then I kinda kept going with it. So now it's a birthday present! Happy birthday to the ever wonderful, amazing Diamond! Love you so much and wish you all the happiness for the next year. Thanks for challenging me to step outside of my writing box with this. And just a story note, I’m playing a little with an omegaverse idea of erosgape from a book called Slow Heat by Leta Blake. Really great world building there.

“I don’t know if I buy it is all I’m saying,” Yuuri shakes his head at Phichit.

“How can you _not_??? It’s scientifically proven that they exist!”

“I know that,” Yuuri bites his lip. “My parents are erosgape. I just…” Yuuri glances up at Phichit from across the table before going back to playing with his food. “It’s rare, and I don’t think there’s one out there for me. I’m already past the age limit on finding mine. It’s going to be a political marriage. The best I can hope for is someone kind who can be a friend.”

When silence is the only response Yuuri gets, he drags his eyes up to meet Phichits again. He looks… hurt or worried. Both?

Phichit exhales.

“You deserve so much more though, Yuuri.”

He doesn’t reply. Yuuri never knows how to respond when Phichit says things like that. Phichit… Phichit is such an idealist, but he’s also a beta. There’s so much freedom in that, Yuuri’s not sure he’d know what to do if he were a beta. But he’s not. He’s an omega, and a royal and with both of those come certain expectations. Massive, chest tightening expectations that he has never been sure he is capable of fulfilling.

Glancing at his watch, Yuuri grabs his bag, abandoning the rice bowl in front of him.

“I need to get to my class. I’ll see you back at the apartment, okay?”

“Okay,” Phichit grins, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’ll cook tonight.”

“Sounds good!” Yuuri calls over his shoulder. “Just don’t burn the apartment down this time!”

“Hey! That was one time! And I only set off the smoke detector!”

Yuuri snorts in amusement, a small smile spreading as he leaves the dining hall heading for his global politics class. The smile fades once he’s weaving through groups of laughing college students. At 23 Yuuri is already two years past the average omega marriage age, and he long ago gave up hope for meeting his erosgape. What were the statistics? A one in one hundred chance? Less? Not that it mattered, all he knew is that it was rare enough he likely wouldn’t fall into that category. Yuuri would have a political marriage. He studies political science and economics for a reason… so he won’t be a complete burden on his future partner, whoever that may be. Yuuri knows he’s fortunate that his parents haven’t pulled him away from his studies already. Most royals are married off earlier than 21. He’s lucky he’s second born, it gives him a touch more freedom.

Shaking his head, Yuuri tries to focus on the hallway again. It doesn’t really matter in the end, does it? Yuuri’s future has never been his own to decide, so why bother thinking about it now?

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he makes to move forward, but he can’t. A smell of soft spice and alpha washes over him, and he freezes. The scent is calming, arousing, addicting. Yuuri isn’t sure he could ever get enough of it.

Knees going weak, Yuuri stumbles toward the wall for support, but instead, he finds a solid chest and the source of the intoxicating smell.

Brown eyes meet blue. Yuuri blinks rapidly, but the person in front of him is real. Short, silver hair, bright blue eyes, muscular, tall frame. He tries unsuccessfully to take his weight onto his own two feet, nearly tumbling backward. The man quickly takes hold of his shoulder, steadying Yuuri.

Yuuri watches as the man’s eyes widen, some sort of realization dawning on him that had yet to reach Yuuri. Glancing both ways, he whispers, “Follow me.” Yuuri does, without question, feet heavy as he goes into an empty classroom with a complete stranger. A part of his brain screams at him, telling him he’s in danger, but another much stronger side pushes him to follow, knows that he’ll be safe with this alpha, that he _belongs_ with this alpha.

Once inside the room, arms gently envelop him, the alphas nose nuzzling the scent gland on his neck. Yuuri’s own nose is right at the crook of the alphas neck, and the intoxicating scent that overtook him in the hallway is so close it’s overwhelming. It’s too much. Yuuri pushes away, tumbling back and landing ungracefully on the ground, scrambling quickly to the wall. Hearing the rapid intake of his own breath, Yuuri stares at the alpha, torn between undeniable want and the fear of that want. He doesn’t know what’s happening. He’s never…

“I’m sorry,” the alpha whispers, slowly lowering himself down to Yuuri’s level. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I… I couldn’t help myself, I had to be sure.”

“Sure of what?” Yuuri’s voice trembles.

“That you’re my erosgape.”

The world freezes for a second time that day. No… It couldn’t, he couldn’t… no.

As Yuuri’s mind spins, he vaguely notices the alpha coming to sit next to him, leaning against the wall, leaving space between them.

“My name’s Viktor. What’s yours?” he looks at Yuuri with piercing blue eyes that Yuuri’s stomach can’t help but flip when they’re focused on him.

“Yuuri,” he whispers back.

Viktor smiles, his eyes soft.

“Yuuri,” he tries the name on his lips. “It’s my absolute pleasure to meet you.”

* * *

Viktor had never been sure this day would come for him, the day he would meet his erosgape, but here it is, and gods is he beautiful. Viktor desperately wants to hold Yuuri again, help calm him, but he’s unsure.

“Why… why do you think I’m your erosgape?”

The question came from nowhere. Yuuri hadn’t replied when Viktor said it was nice to meet him. It caught him off guard.

“You don’t feel it? The… the pull?” Song, melody, strings of something tugging, pushing, pulling them together. It was taking most of Viktor’s self-restraint to not pull Yuuri back in his arms immediately, tucking him away from the world and claiming him.

_Woah, slow down there, Viktor. Where the hell did that come from?_

Yuuri glances to the side, then back up at Viktor. He studies Viktor, taking in his features and somehow, at that moment, Viktor knows Yuuri feels it too. It’s disconcerting, the sudden attachment to a person he only knows the name of, but on the deepest level of his being, Viktor knows he is meant to be with Yuuri. That their souls complete each other, filling in places Viktor wasn’t aware were empty.

“Yes,” Yuuri whispers, brow furrowing. “But… I’m past age. I wouldn’t, shouldn’t, how…?” Yuuri starts quivering, and it breaks Viktor’s composure. He pulls Yuuri gently back into his arms, slowly enough for Yuuri to pull away if he needs to. He doesn’t. Yuuri naturally tucks himself under Viktors chin, leaning heavily into his side, still shaking but gradually calming down.

“We’ll figure it out. One day at a time. But first… I’d like to get to know you more,” Viktor’s voice wavers slightly, unsure, but hoping for this one thing. “Will you go to a cafe with me?”

Yuuri begins to nod his head before it vigorously shakes. Viktor feels his heart drop.

“I have a class I was just heading too,” he glances at his watch, wincing.

“Which I’m already late for, so umm, yeah a coffee sounds nice,” he fidgets, not looking at Viktor.

Viktor moves to stand, putting out his hand to help Yuuri up. Yuuri takes the offer tentatively, but when he does, heat blooms from the touch and Viktor knows, this is the man he was always meant to be with.

* * *

“What happened, tell me everything!” Phichit demands the second Yuuri walks through the door.

Yuuri isn’t sure he wants to talk about it. Actually going and curling up in bed and never leaving sounded a lot nicer, or poking his eye out, really just about anything.

Yuuri sighs, “It was fine. And how did you find out?”

“Oh Leo saw you in the hall with an Alpha and then follow him into a room, and apparently things seemed steamy, so he told me, so come on now, give me the deets!”

Yuuri stares at Phichit blankly for a second. Why couldn’t he have regular friends who didn’t know everyone on the campus?

Hanging his head in defeat, Yuuri goes over and plops down at the table where Phichit is sitting and regales him of his meeting with Viktor. That he suddenly has an erosgape and he doesn’t know what that means, isn’t sure it’s something he wants anymore now that he’s… too old. Yuuri doesn’t tell him how he realized that the spice on Viktor’s scent reminds him of sweet chai, or how Viktor eventually pulled Yuuri out of his shell while they talked, made him laugh, made him feel… unreasonably happy.

When Yuuri finishes, it appears that Phichit missed the second part of his woes because the thing out of Phichits mouth is,

“Wait… You mean silver hair, eyes as blue as the Southern Seas Viktor Nikiforov, Viktor?”

Yuuri hesitates before answering. The description sounds accurate, but Yuuri realizes he didn’t actually get Viktor’s last name… Yuuri quickly pulls his phone out and looks at the newly saved number that he let Viktor type in. And there’s _Nikiforov_ staring up at him.

“Umm, yeah,” Yuuri murmurs, focusing his attention back on Phichit when he doesn’t get a reply.

Phichits mouth was gaping fish-like, eyes wide.

“What?” Yuuri asked eyeing Phichit warily.

“Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov is the Crown Prince of Rusania.”

Head suddenly light, buzzing, Yuuri drops his phone. How did he not recognize that it was _that_ Viktor? He’d seen him at state functions, felt his gut heat uncomfortably with want, but Yuuri stayed at those so briefly he’d only ever caught glimpses.

“Your parents are going to be over the moon, not only that you found your erosgape, but that it’s a major political alliance. Yuuri, do you know what this means?”

Yeah, Yuuri does. It means his life just got turned upside down.

* * *

Squirming in his seat, Yuuri keeps his head down, hands fidgeting in his lap. How was Yuuri going to even approach this topic? They just met, how would Yuuri even know Viktor wanted him. Would he only want Yuuri for political gain, and not for Yuuri? Was this just some weird mess the Universe thought it’d be fun to throw Yuuri into? Sure Yuuri knew he’d never get to actually marry for love, but couldn’t there at least be a chance?

“Are you okay?” A large hand covers his on the table, and he looks up. Viktor is there across from him, a soft encouraging smile on his face, and the touch calms Yuuri but knots his stomach more.

Yuuri bites his lip, he has to ask.

“Yeah, umm, Viktor, how much do you know about me?” Yuuri asks. It was only their second time meeting, but Viktor could have done some sleuthing on him, Yuuri obviously had…

“Well, I know you major in Political Science and Economics, Your name is Yuuri. You love poodles,” he continued to list off every detail he learned when they were at the cafe together, but none that could be found on the internet with a quick search of Yuuri’s full name.

When Viktor finishes, Yuuri is still gripping his hand across the table, vaguely wondering if a tabloid had gotten a hold of their picture yet.

“Umm, well there’s something else I need you to know about me. Before, before we go further,” Yuuri bites his lip again, and he feels Viktor’s hand tighten around his, sending a silent wave of calming strength.

“I’m... the Prince of Nipponai.” He rushes out, closing his eyes.

He doesn’t get a reaction, but Viktor’s hand stays firmly in his, a calming, and grounding presence.

Once Yuuri finally ventures to peak at Viktors face, the soft, warm, amused smile melts all hesitation away from Yuuri.

“I had my suspicions, Yuuri.” Viktor finally replies softly.

“I never did really catch sight of you at state functions, but you do look just like your picture. I wanted to hear it from you, though.”

“Picture?”

“Omegas are not the only ones who receive pressure to mate early in royal families. You were one of the candidates suggested by my advisors. If I had known you were my erosgape, I would have insisted we meet much earlier.”

It takes a moment for that information to settle in Yuuri’s mind.

“So you don’t just want me for political reasons?” Yuuri blurts, calculating that if Viktor did he would have already offered marriage to Yuuri regardless.

Viktor’s face grows serious. “I’ve been holding out that’d I’d meet my chosen mate before having to marry for political reasons.”

“I kind of accepted a long while ago mine wasn’t out there that I _would_ have to mate for political reasons. And sometimes,” Yuuri takes a deep breath, seeking reassurance from Viktor’s touch. “Sometimes I don’t know if anyone would even want me outside of that.”

“If we were just regular people, not princes. I would still want you, Yuuri. You make my heart sing, the anxious pacing I feel inside calm. You’ve scarcely left my thoughts since we met yesterday. I know that we will likely have to mate and cement our bond before we truly know each other, but I am certain down to my core you are it for me.”

The thought of finally having found his mate, his erosgape, is overwhelming and Yuuri’s stomach sinks, fear that whatever Viktor is imagining, Yuuri can’t live up to it. Fear of expectations.

Yuuri takes a steadying breath and takes his hand back from Viktor. Maybe if they aren’t touching, Viktor won’t be able to feel Yuuri’s uncertainty over the bond. The look Viktor gives him tells him otherwise, but Yuuri swallows down his guilt and shame.

“So what is your major? I just realized I never asked,” Yuuri says sheepishly.

“I’m working toward a Ph.D. in biology. My dissertation is on imprinting actually, which might be why I was so sure about who you are. Alphas do tend to have absolute certainty in who their mate is, while it takes the Omega some time to feel the strength of the bond.”

“Wait, you’re working on a Ph.D., _and_ you’re a crown prince?”

Viktor smiles, “I hide the Ph.D. part pretty well, but yes, that’s why I’m on campus. No special talks or anything.”

“Wow,” Yuuri can’t help but say, part of him falling a bit simply because education is important to Viktor like it’s important to Yuuri. Now that Yuuri thinks about it, Viktor has never mentioned he though Yuuri still being in school was weird.

“Not nearly as impressive as your own perseverance, Yuuri.  Not many omegas are still in higher education at this point. It’s not fair that societal expectations are placed so squarely on only your shoulders.”

The sincerity in Viktor’s voice is unmistakable, but Yuuri still can’t help but wonder how many others actually believe that.

* * *

The next few weeks are a blur. On top of the end of semester projects and tests, Yuuri has to tell his family, and Viktor has to tell his own. This opens discussions for their bonding and when they should mate. Both families want it done as soon as possible. This means Yuuri’s next heat- three weeks from when he and Viktor met during Winter Break.

Arrangements begin to solidify without Yuuri’s opinion in the matter, but the only thing he truly cares about is that he gets to be at home for his heat. Knots he didn’t know he was holding in his shoulders ease when everyone agrees the mating should be held in Hasetsu. It was well known that omegas needed to be in familiar surroundings for heats, that meant Yuuri’s home. But that also meant Viktor in Yuuri’s house and them sharing Yuuri’s room.

Yuuri’s heat is scheduled right after New Years, giving him and Vikor time to “get to know each other” before it. And that’s where he is right now. At home, sitting in the kitchen, barely touching his favorite food, because he has to “get to know Viktor” in a week before sharing his body in a way he never has before. It’s surreal.

“Yuuri, honey, please eat,” his mom implores again.

Picking up a piece of pork cutlet Yuuri tries to take a bit, but it doesn’t taste warm and comforting like usual. A week out from his heat and off his heat suppressants Yuuri should be ravenous trying to store up nutrition for the five days he can hold down little other than water and sports drinks.

“I’m sorry, mom… I just…” Yuuri didn’t have an explanation. He looks down at his lap. A hand moves slowly and surely into his view, picking up his own.

“Would it be okay if Yuuri and I go speak for a moment in private, Katsuki-san?” The words roll off Viktor’s tongue in perfect Japanese, and something about that makes Yuuri’s chest hurt and ache even more.

Being pulled up by Viktor’s strong arms, Yuuri assumes that his mother accepted the request.

Once out of earshot Viktor leans over and whispers, “Your room or the garden?”

Yuuri doesn’t answer, just directs the two of them to his room, feet knowing the well worn wooden path. Lately, all he’s been wanting is to stay in bed, so maybe the choice is a reflection of that.

The betrothed make their way to Yuuri’s room in silence. Once there and the door slid into place behind them, Viktor leads Yuuri to his bed, and they sit. Silence takes over, and Yuuri’s concentration remains on the small patterns Viktor’s thumb is drawing in his skin.

Eventually, Viktor breaks the silence.

“Yuuri, am I doing something wrong?”

At the question, Yuuri’s head snaps up. Viktor’s eyes are soft, worried, hurt.

“No,” Yuuri insists immediately. “No. You’re doing nothing wrong.”

“Then what is it? You aren’t eating, from the dark circles under your eyes you don’t seem to be sleeping. I feel like I’m hurting you somehow and I don’t know how to stop it and… it hurts.”

Yuuri looks away, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking up to Viktor again.

“I don’t feel like I really know. Part of me is indescribably drawn to you, but another part of me is terrified of it. Like if I let myself be drawn in, I’ll lose myself. I won’t be me anymore. I’ll just be your mate. And I had given up that my erosgape was out there. That I would find them. So I had plans, dreams and now I have a single path. One I’m scared I’ll lose myself on. And what if you, how can I…” Yuuri swallowed, tears spilling down his cheeks now.

“What if I’m not enough for you?” Escapes softly from his lips.

Viktor startles Yuuri, pulling him entirely into his lap and wrapping his arms solidly around his waist and shoulders placing Yuuri’s nose squarely on the crook of Victor’s neck, breathing in the spice of his alpha scent. That alone has an effect on Yuuri. The smell calms him, his body melting into Viktor.

“I know that imprinting doesn’t give omegas the same certainty it does for alphas for who their mate is, but Yuuri,” Viktor takes a deep breath, his own nose buried in Yuuri’s scent gland, “I know it’s you and all there will ever be with bone-deep certainty.”

Yuuri knew Viktor felt… right to him in a way other alphas never had, but what if it’s just sexual? What if Viktor grows tired of Yuuri and his panics.

“Quiet your mind, love. I can hear the cogs and gears turning and filling your head with doubt.”

Yuuri grips Viktor’s shirt harder, squeezing and Viktor’s arms tighten in return, keeping Yuuri steady, in place, anchoring him.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri burrows deeper into Viktor’s neck.

“No need to be,” Viktor whispers in return.

He holds Yuuri close, rocking them smoothly back and forth, letting their scents mingle together, creating a smell so distinctly _them_. Yuuri calms and drifts off.

* * *

When Yuuri finally wakes, sun seeps in through the edges of the curtains. He slept through the night, deeply and without stirring. He’s rested for the first time since Viktor imprinted on him. Yuuri snuggles down more under the covers and closer to the wonderfully warm body.

Yuuri wakes, bolting with a start. _Body_?

Looking to his right Yuuri finds Viktor, wide awake, sitting with his phone in hand.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Viktor smiles, reaching forward to brush the hair from Yuuri’s eyes.

“What time is it?”

Viktor glances at his phone. “About 10. I didn’t want to wake you up,” Viktor adds a bit sheepishly.

Yuuri nods his understanding, trying to remember why Viktor is in his bed, but getting too distracted by his once occupied nook between Viktor’s arm and side.

Picking up on Yuuri’s dilemma, Viktor opens his arms wider, motioning for Yuuri to come back. Later, Yuuri decides to blame the lack of coffee in his system, but he crawls back into place, cuddling back into Viktors side, sighing when he settles.

“Did you sleep well, love?”

The endearment makes Yuuri blush, and he nods, “Yeah, the best in a while.”

“Me too,” Viktor replies, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. The attention feels nice, and Yuuri sighs in contentment. “I was wondering, actually, if you’d like to sleep together every night?”

“Yes,” is out of Yuuri’s mouth before he can really think about it. The noise of delight and the hug he receives from Viktor for the answer though puts all thoughts out of his head.

“I’m so glad, that was the best night sleep I’ve had since I imprinted on you. And if your heat starts at night, I’ll be here for you,” Viktor whispers into Yuuri’s hair placing a gentle kiss there.

Yuuri looks up at Viktor’s grin, a small double chin forming with the angle his head is at. Yuuri pushes himself up, and their lips meet. It’s small, the first kiss. Viktor looks surprised, but his face softens, and he leans in for another, and another, and another.

Yuuri decides kissing Viktor might be his new favorite thing. 

* * *

Through the weeks leading up to Yuuri’s heat, Viktor is almost certain he’s going crazy. He’s near positive that he has lost five shirts and a pair of sweats. It’s not until he walks in on Yuuri yanking all of his sheets and pillows off his bed that it clicks.

“You’re nesting!” Viktor exclaims excitedly.

Yuuri blushes fiercely behind the pile of pillows and blankets in his arms.

“I-I’m sorry I just… can’t help it. I find myself collecting and rearranging before I notice I’m doing it…”

“Can I see?” Viktor asks hopefully.

Yuuri bites his lip hesitantly before nodding.

Following Yuuri down the hall and into his room, Viktor can’t help grinning. His scent is attractive to Yuuri enough that Yuuri’s been stealing things from his room. The thought excites Viktor makes him giddy even.

When Yuuri opens the door to his room, Viktor finds his bed to be a mess of his own blankets and pillows, Viktor’s lost clothes carefully tucked away throughout.

Yuuri waits, looking between Viktor and the nest in progress.

“So?”

“I love it!”

The relief and pleasure that Yuuri shows when Viktor says it lets him know it’s the right answer, but it was also the truth.

Yuuri bustles about carefully placing Viktor’s bedding around the edges. Viktor’s heart flutters, and his chest tightens in delight before he asks if he can help.

* * *

As the week progresses, drawing closer and closer to Yuuri’s heat, Viktor notices that he and Yuuri are almost always touching. Viktor’s grateful for this as a deep seeded part of his inner alpha wouldn’t allow Yuuri to be much further away. Otherwise, it makes him worry and anxious. He also notices Yuuri slowing down, getting tired from small tasks that he shouldn’t. His body trying to reserve energy for his heat. It’s at one of these times when Yuuri falls asleep, taking an impromptu nap, that Viktor finds himself with Hiroko in the living room, photo albums scattered about them.

“And here is when Yuuri first tried dance. He wasn’t quite a natural, but it did take eventually.” Hiroko grins at the picture.

“Oh, what’s this one?”

Viktor asks, pointing to a little Yuuri squatting and standing in high heels with just a hat and a diaper to accessorize.

“Oh! That’s Yuuri dressing up in my,”

“Mom, please, why?” Yuuri whines, entering the room.

Viktor moves an album to make space for Yuuri next to him.

“Oh hello honey, I was just showing Viktor some of your old photos. He is family now, so I thought it’d be good to show him. We’ll have to start an album for Viktor too now, won’t we!” Hiroko exclaims excitedly.

“A new album! How exciting. I mean it will likely only be when you two come visit, but I can definitely still collect paper clippings!”

Viktor tears up when he hears Hiroko say family. His own is wonderful, but having that kind of acceptance from his mate-to-be’s mother touched him in a way he didn’t know it would.

“Please, mom, don’t,” Yuuri sighs, plopping down next to Viktor, cuddling into him. Viktor wraps his arm around Yuuri, thanking the stars above that the man had warmed up to him, had started to let him in. It was all fast, but to Viktor at least, it felt right.

“It’s okay Yuuri, I like learning about the side of you I don’t get to see,” Viktor jests, pulling him in closer and kissing his cheek. Yuuri blushes deep red making Viktor’s heart beat faster.

The conversation switches topic with a promise from Hiroko to show Viktor more pictures later.

Back in Yuuri’s room that evening, arms wrapped protectively around Yuuri, Viktor can tell Yuuri’s heat is close, a subtle change in his scent making him smell sweeter. The small wiggles of Yuuri’s hips let Viktor know he’s entered pre-heat, his body starting to edge toward want and from want to need. He can tell Yuuri wants, but won’t touch the man without explicit permission.

“Yuuri,” Viktor intones to get his love’s attention.

“Yes?”

“Would you like… me to touch you?” he asks, not really knowing how to word the question.

Yuuri takes a moment to reply.

“I-it’s not my heat yet... “

Viktor shifts so he can see Yuuri’s face. A faint blush is on his cheeks, and he’s twisting his hands in the blankets, something Viktor has found means Yuuri is unsure.

“I know, but if you want it... I would like to,” Viktor offers again. He’s wanted to touch Yuuri since he met him, but now, with Yuuri’s pheromones seeping into the room and Viktor being right here, why not?

“Umm, y-yes. I’d like that,” Yuuri swallows, shifting up on to Viktor’s lap immediately letting Viktor know the other man is already hard.

“As you wish,” Viktor whispers out, hands running up Yuuri’s back, drawing shivers out before his hands dip back down to Yuuri’s waistband.

“Where do you want me to touch?” Viktor kisses the question into Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri sucks in a breath before answering, “My hole.”

Viktor nips at his ear, letting his hands sink beneath Yuuri’s waistband, palming both cheeks of his ass, earning him a gasp that went straight to his cock.

Muffling his groan in Yuuri’s neck, Viktor dips a finger into Yuuri’s crack, already finding it soaked with slick.

“If you needed me this much love, why didn’t you tell me?” he nips Yuuri’s ear again.

“Embarrassed,” Yuuri gasps, as Viktor dips the tip of his finger in.

“You never have to be embarrassed about your needs, Yuuri. Tell me, and I’ll fulfill them.”

Viktor slides his whole finger in, rubbing at Yuuri’s walls until he finds the spot that causes Yuuri to create the most beautiful sounds. Concentrating his attention there, Yuuri comes in his arms, gorgeous and sexy and all Viktor could ever want.

After wiping away the spend from his stomach, and pulling the dirty clothes off Yuuri, Viktor pulls Yuuri down under the covers with him, tucking him in close and falling into a deep sleep. 

* * *

Desperate, painful, fiery need pulls Yuuri from sleep. Already naked, the sheets, blankets, clothes that he built his nest from just make his body hotter.

He needs, needs, needs. _Viktor_ , a small voice inside whispers. Yuuri needs Viktor.

“Viktor,” Yuuri croaks. “Viktor, please Viktor, please,” spills from his lips. Because no other alpha will do, only Viktor. His body and heart know this.

“Shhh, love, I’m right here,” Viktor’s voice whispers, arms twining around Yuuri’s waste and yes, _yes_ his skin cools the heat on Yuuri’s own, but he needs more.

“Viktor please,” he repeats, rolling to his stomach and hitching his hips up, slick trickling down his legs and over his balls and erection, presenting himself for his mate, his Viktor.

Yuuri hears a long low groan almost growl, before hands take his hips and he gasps, feeling Viktor’s length tease his hole as Viktor coats himself in Yuuri’s slick. A few more thrusts of this beautiful torture and finally Viktor enters him, stretching Yuuri’s walls and filling him so beautifully he cries out in bliss. Viktor stays still a moment, but Yuuri can’t have that, he needs. Needs more needs to be filled. So he moves his hips hoping Viktor will do the same. He does, and it’s glorious, each thrust hitting his prostate, forcing sounds out Yuuri had never heard himself make before.

When Viktor’s knot starts catching on Yuuri’s rim, Viktor rolls Yuuri quickly to his back, his mouth finding Yuuri’s lips, kissing and nipping at them as their movements decrease. When Viktor’s nose runs down Yuuri’s jaw, electricity jolts through Yuuri, Viktor’s tongue flicking at the scent gland on Yuuri’s neck. He bares his neck for Viktor in offering just as Viktor bares his to Yuuri. Yuuri laps at the essence of Viktor coming from the gland wanting more. The prick of teeth signals the mark on his neck and Yuuri bites as well, cementing his and Viktor’s bond just as Viktor locks Yuuri to him on his knot. Sensations spark through him, Viktor’s pleasure compiling on his own.

Yuuri burrows his face into Viktor’s chest as content washes through him. The fire satiated for the moment and his claim made. He feels sleep tugging again at him, and he slides down in Viktor’s arms.

A hand catches his chin and leads Yuuri back up into a sweet soft kiss.

“My mate,” Viktor whispers. “My Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s heart swells, and in reply, as sleep reclaims him, he hums out knowing with bone-deep certainty, “My Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me at @mooncatcher21 on twitter or midnightmooncatcher on tumblr! I'm open to requests rn if you'd like to message!
> 
> And once again happy birthday Di!!!
> 
> ~Harky21


End file.
